List of Princess Emmy Episodes
Princess Emmy is a British-South Korean magical girl animated television series. the series is based on Journey Princess by Johanna Spyri the opening theme is Princess Emmy Theme(Handy Manny). the first 26 episodes ending theme is Viva Saturday and 27-52 episodes ending theme is Amigos Forever. Episodes # The Ship of Star Flower - 1 July 2007 # A Star Is Born - 8 July 2007 # Debut! Debut!! - 15 July 2007 # Scramble Top Ten - 22 July 2007 # In Danger!? Emmy's Secret - 29 July 2007 # The Legend of the Stag - 5 August 2007 # A Bouquet for the Big Boss - 12 August 2007 # Miracle Duet on the Beach - 19 August 2007 # The spirit of summer - 26 August 2007 # Hello, Becky - 2 September 2007 # Mother is a Middle-Aged Motorcyclist - 9 September 2007 # Blackout in the Studio - 16 September 2007 # Emmy, Through the Looking Glass - 23 September 2007 # My Mister Dream - 30 September 2007 # The Rainbow-colored Angel - 7 October 2007 # The Memory that Vanished into the Sea - 14 October 2007 # The Sleeping, Timeless Forest - 21 October 2007 # The Adventure of Zaishihikiwarashi - 28 October 2007 # Emmy's Longest Day - 4 November 2007 # Dangerous Gift - 11 November 2007 # Cute Love Party - 18 November 2007 # Ash and Puppukupu - 25 November 2007 # Parasol of Stars - 2 December 2007 # Bear Bear Audition - 9 December 2007 # Disturbance! The Pop Festival - 16 December 2007 # Bye Bye Miracle - 23 December 2007 # To The Star Flower - 6 January 2008 # The Mysterious Transfer Student - 13 January 2008 # Ropeway Panic - 20 January 2008 # Dear Grandpa - 27 January 2008 # Emmy's Flashdance - 3 February 2008 # Valentine's Day For Just the Two of Us - 10 February 2008 # The Moonlight of Horrors - 17 February 2008 # Snake Lila's Counterattack - 24 February 2008 # Myoudouin-san Becomes a Woman!? - 2 March 2008 # Galaxy Circus 2008 - 9 March 2008 # Marian's Eyes - 16 March 2008 # Heart-Fluttering Club - 23 March 2008 # Jurassic Monster Oijua - 30 March 2008 # Emmy Gaouka Flour War - 6 April 2008 # Beware, Lest You Overstudy - 13 April 2008 # Mama's Memory of the Stage - 20 April 2008 # Run, Emmy, Faster than the Tortoises! - 27 April 2008 # SOS! Escape from the Dream Storm - 4 May 2008 # The Psychic Boy of Sorrow - 11 May 2008 # My Wonderful Pianist - 18 May 2008 # Emmy's First Kiss - 25 May 2008 # Emmy and Ash's First Date - 1 June 2008 # Infuriate! The Treasure of Myoudouin-san's House - 8 June 2008 # Emmy Disappears - 15 June 2008 # Ermengrade, Don't Remember It! - 22 June 2008 # The Final Stage - 29 June 2008